magazinesfromthepastfandomcom-20200214-history
Commodore User Issue 62
This magazine was dated November 1988 and priced at £1.20. A new look for Commodore User with a revised scoring system. On the Tape Operation Wolf - Demo Exceleron - Full Game Buzz Blistering Barnacles: Infogrames announce Tintin on the Moon. Domark Ties Up Atari: Domark signs deal with Atari to convert 8 Atari arcades, including: Vindicators, APB, Xybots, Dragon Spirit & Toobin' Coin-op Signings: Activision announce Spirit Ninja and Fil announce Heavy Barrel Bitmaps Back: The Bitmap Brothers commit to making 3 more games for ImageWorks. Incentive Totally Eclipsed: Incentive's third Freescape game announced as Total Eclipse. No Excuses from Arcana: Psychological test game No Excuses from Arcana. Chew this Over: Gremlin announce deal with Chewits and The Muncher game. Martech Blast Off: Hellfire Attack and Phantom Fighter Other new Announcements: :Postman Pat, The Jungle Book, RoboCop, OutRun Other mini previews: :Weird Dreams, Caveman Ugh-lympics, Iron Lord, Shoot Out, Fist+, Paperboy, Thunder Blade, Rocket Ranger, Shinobi Features Rubber Souls: The Making of a 'Spitting Image' Reviews 'Main Reviews' Nebulus - 92% (Amiga) :Ultimately, it's a mentally stimulating, reflex testing, light hearted game that must rank as one of the best ever releases. Mark Patterson Wizard Warz - 40% (Amiga) :Take my advice - after all that's what i'm here for - and keep away from this one. Mark Patterson Bombuzal - 49% (Amiga) :Bombuzal is a nice idea, but one which has been spoiled by one ot two stupid mistakes. Tony Dillon Daley Thompson's Olympic Challenge - 59% (Amiga) :Had Ocean found a way of utilising the digitised pictures more usefully and avoided the joystick pumping then i'm sure DTOC would have been a hit. Mike Pattenden Pac-Mania - 72% (Amiga) :Pacmania is a good game. There's no denying that. It's playable, fun, a bit on the easy side maybe, but fun nonetheless. The problem is, as an idea it's a bit outdated. Nostalgics might see things differently. Tony Dillon Pac-Mania - 69% (C64) :The gameplay is fast and furious, but falls down by being far too easy. Tony Dillon By Fair Means or Foul - 46% (C64) :The action is quite humourous - at first - but the novelty soon wears off. If FMOF is a winner, then it's by a poke in the eye, rather than a clean knock-out. Ken McMahon In 80 Days Around the World - 35% (Amiga) :Gameplay is almost non-existant; the controls are slow and unresponsive, and as for the time it takes to fire, you're better off ttrying to avoid things. A weak attempt after Into the Eagles Nest. Tony Dillon In 80 Days Around the World - 46% (C64) :The graphics, however, are equally bad and the sound is terrible. It's also marred by extremely long multi-loading times. Avoid. Tony Dillon Cybernoid II - 82% (C64) :I don't think there's much here for existing Cybernoid players, not enough has changed, but definately worth a look as far as everyone else is concerned. Bohdan Buciak Impossible Mission II - 66% (Amiga) :If you have ever played Impossible Mission on the 64 it could be that you'll be very disappointed with this, but it's still a good challenge if you discount the reputation it has to live up to. Battle Island - 43% (C64) :Battle Island is by no means original but it does provide many hours of strategic blasting, though the cheapo graphics and feel may detract too much for the perfectionists among you. Bohdan Buciak Captain Blood - 90% (C64) :Definately one of the closest conversions ever, this is deserving of any 64 owner's attention. Tony Dillon The Muncher - 65% (C64) :The game is not what you'd call enormously difficult. In other words it's quite easy. It's intended, I would say, for novice-demolishing-people-eating prehistoric monsters and not old hands at the game. Ken McMahon Battle Chess - 85% (Amiga) :Maybe as a chess program, it's not the best ever on the Amiga, but it's definately the most interesting and certainly the most fun. Tony Dillon Live and Let Die - 62% (C64) :Poor old Cubby Broccoli must be turning in his grave by now (but he isn't dead! - Ed), so please lads do the guy justice and release a decent Bond game. Mark Patterson Fernandez Must Die - 68% (Amiga) :Fernandez Must Die ''is a good little game, but it doesn't really add anything to the mounting pile of Amiga innovations. The Amiga is a young machine, and it's limits haven't even begun to be reached. Shouldn't programmer be going for something new? Tony Dillon 'Cybernoid - 87% (Amiga)' :The earlier eight-bit faults have been ironed out and ''Cybernoid provides even more of a challenge than did its inspiration. It's certainly had more than its fair share of attention in the office this month. Now then, where's Cybernoid II? Nick Kelly Driller - 56% (Amiga) :It's a shame, really. Driller could have been such a good game, had the programmers tried to write it for the Amiga, and not done a simple conversion of all the other formats. After all, who wants a Spectrum game on their Amiga? Tony Dillon Roy of the Rovers - 40% (C64) :Don't be fooled by the name. If you're expecting an action packed football sim, stay away. Bohdan Buciak Fusion - 75% (Amiga) :There are two ways you can play Fusion. You can either play it as a straight, well balanced cross between frantic blasting and taxing problem solving, or you can take it as a straight shoot-'em-up. Either way, it's a damn good game. Tony Dillon Final Assault - 27% (C64) :A very poor offering on the whole, on a subject that right from the start would seem foolhardy to try to convert to a home micro. Mark Patterson Savage - 76% (C64) :Buy Savage. If you don't then you're a bigger nurd than the one on the advertisement. Tony Dillon Bubble Ghost - 43% (C64) :Bubble Ghost is fun - but at a cost; if it had been a cheaper price tag it might be more of a viable proposition. Steve Jarratt Bubble Ghost - 60% (Amiga) :There's little graphically to seperate the Amiga version from its 64 counterpart. It's also the easiest version, so 20 quid is definately too steep. Steve Jarratt Platoon - 59% (Amiga) :The first casualty of conversion is innocence. Mike Pattenden The Games: Summer Edition - 74% (C64) :The term 'flogging a dead (or at least severely ill) horse' springs to mind. If you;ve never seen one of The Games series, then you could give it a look. Steve Jarratt CU Screen Stars + SuperStars in bold. Live and Let Die scored 60% for 'Toughness'. 'Cheapo Round-Up' Into the Valley Arcades Assault - 8 :A good idea well executed and one you should check out soon. Nick Kelly Ninja Spirit - 8 :If you feel you can't afford the investment coinage, at least look over the shoulder of somebody else richer than you as they're trying their luck. Nick Kelly Chase H.Q. - 9 :A hit, or i'll eat the Ed's quart of Branston Pickle, jar and all. Nick Kelly P.O.W. - 6 :Not a frontier crosser by any means but no doubt it'll go down just fine with those many fans of coin-op fisticuffs that throng the arcades around the land. Nick Kelly Tips Thundercats - Poke (Amiga) Back to the Future - Solution (C64) Katakis - Cheat (Amiga) Apollo 18 - Poke (C64) Arkanoid: Revenge of Doh - Cheat Jet Set Willy II - Poke (C64) Platoon - Cheat (Amiga) Quadralien - Tips (Amiga) Rocket Ranger - Guide (Amiga) Foxx Fights Back - Map (C64) Intensity - Guide (C64) Dragon Ninja - Map (Arcade) External Links You can get this magazine on DVD from The Zzuperstore Issue Index Category:Contains Amiga Reviews Category:Contains Arcade Reviews Category:Contains C64 Reviews